All grown up i think
by xoxoAdrenalineJunkiexoxo
Summary: Camille is the twin sister of Reid Garwin and the only girl in the covenant, she is completely in love with Pogue but he doesn't seem to notice her as anything more than a friend... however is that about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set a year before the chase incident. It is a PogueOC. Kate is dating Tyler rather than Pogue but apart from that everything else is the same. **

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope that it is alright **

**I don't own anything from the covenant except Camille and the lyrics belong to the Kings of Leon **

**Enjoy**

'Urrrr… I hate him, so much. I mean I know I've said it before but this time I mean it I really do.' I shouted as I stormed into my dorm room that I shared with my best friend Kate.

The mocha skinned girl looked up from the bed where she sat painting her nails

'Who Cami, your brother what did the jackass do now?... and which dress is cuter?' she asked as she jumped down from her bed and made her way across to our shared closet. She reached in and pulled out a short black dress with a ra-ra skirt and a plunge neck red one.

'yep who else. What did he do, well more like what did they do? They scared off Kevin Black, told him that he wasn't allowed to date me and that if he made another move they would get him kicked off the swim team… The red dress is better it shows off your skin colour and it'll make Tyler drool. I assume it's for your date with him' I answered as I began to change from my horrible school uniform into sweatpants and a tank top.

'Of course he's taking me out for our one year anniversary. I sorry about the boys, I can try talking to Ty for you if you want but they are only trying to do what they think is best for you. They just don't wanna see you get hurt.' Kate replied as she slipped her shoes on.

'ahhhh… I hate being related to the 'Sons of Ipswich'' I made a face as I quoted the name 'and by the way what the fuck is with that name. do I not existed! What am I just the court jester that doesn't deserve to be named ' I ranted as I laced up trainers.

'Well if thats the case then you are an exceedingly cute jester, oh hey Kate' A deep and husky voice boomed from the door way. I turned round to see the sex god himself Pogue Parry standing in the door way looking at me. Okey so I admit I may have had a small crush on Pogue since like forever not that I would ever admit it.

Instead of grabbing him and kissing him like I secretly wanted to I turned my face into a scowl. 'Go away Parry, I'm not talking to you. Do you have any idea how gorgeous Kevin is and how long it has been since I last has se…'

'Oh God do not finish that sentence. That is something that I never need to hear coming out of my little sisters mouth.' My brother interrupted as he walked up to the door. His blond hair covering his face as he glared at me.

'Yer just feel free to walk right on in, it's not like there is a girl trying to get ready in here or anything.' Kate muttered from in front of the mirror.

'Sorry baby are you ready to go 'Tyler answered as he stepped through the door, he walked up to Kate and wrapped his arm around her waist. I swear those two are just too damn cute for their own good. Tyler bent down and whispered in Kate's ear. 'You know you don't need any of that make up, your stunning without it. '

Me, Pogue and Reid looked at each other. 'awww, that's so cute can't you date me instead Ty' I cooed. I thought I saw a look of anger flit across Pogue's face before he smirked and drawled 'well, well smooth line there baby boy' Reid shook his head disgusted ' and they say that I'm the sweet talker of the group.' All of us laughed at that as Tyler steered Kate out of the room. 'See you later, don't wait up Cami we might not be back to late. Love you girly ' Kate managed to get out before Tyler pulled her out the door.

'And then there were three' Reid muttered before catching sight of me standing up.

'Nope then there were two of you since I'm going for a run' I answered angrily as I pushed my way through the door, well at least tried to. Pogue and Reid's shoulders blocked my door. Try as I might I couldn't get passed them. Freakishly strong swimmers.

'Fine then.' I shouted as I slammed the door in their face.

'Come on little'un open up' I heard them yell before I switched on my CD player and Kings of Leon drowned them out

**I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see, painting faces, building places I can't reach  
you know that I could use somebody you know that I could use somebody **

I should probably tell you a bit about my self. My name is Camille Rachael Garwin and I am the 16 year old twin of Reid Adam Garwin. Our personalities are quite similar but we look totally different. My hair is more reddy than his and is long and curly. Our eyes are the same ice blue but where as he is skinny and pale I was curvy and more tanned than him. Not many people can believe that we are twins; we usually get along well except when he is being an ass and trying to control my life like now. I grew up with all of the boys and I guess you could say that we all play our different rules in the group.

Caleb's the oldest and the most serious. He's tall, dark and extremely handsome. Even though we are completely different I am probably the closest to him, he protects me and looks after me. I mean all of them do if the need arises but Caleb is always the one that I talk to the most. He's hard working and determined to get into Harvard, I swear I seem to be the only one that can actually him to completely let go and just have some fun. Me and him used to have a thing in the past but not anymore, we tried to keep it a secret but everyone except my brother found out. Thank god Reid doesn't know cause if he found out that it was Caleb I lost my virginity to he would probably kill him, leader or not.

The next oldest is Pogue. He's the biker boy of the group, he loves his bike and taking risks. I swear danger is his middle name. We always tease and flirt with one another but I'm sure that he doesn't think of me the way that I think of him. I mean I swear every time I see him I picture my self grabbing hold of him, kissing him, touching him, pushing him back onto my bed and removing his clothes… STOP god I have got to stop having these thoughts. We are only friends and as much I wish otherwise that isn't going to be changing anytime soon. Kate's the only one out of the group that knows about my feelings and that is the way that it will stay.

Reid is the third oldest and the rebel of the group. He's a tattooed loud mouth that has a problem with authority figures. He's constantly gets into fights and has slept with half of the female population of the school. Which is why it is so hypocritical of him to freak out whenever someone so much as hints to me having a social life. As much as we might argue at times I know he loves me really. Like when I got into a car accident two years ago and needed surgery he was so worried. He was walking down the road at the time and saw it and carried me to the hospital because the ambulance couldn't get there. I mean it was at least a 15 minute walk and I am not exactly the lightest of things but he didn't seem to mind.

Then there's me I was the surprise of the group. See there's something that I forgot to mention about the boys. They all have powers. As in magical powers. Five families hundreds of years ago formed a covenant of silence to protect themselves from the witch hunts. Danvers, thats Caleb, Parry, Garwin, Simms- Tyler and Putnam. Putnam was killed off during the trials but the rest survived and the power passed down the line to the first born males. For the 300 hundred years since the covenant was started no girl had been born into it until me. I don't have any powers myself but some of the elders like Caleb's darling parents still had a problem with it but my mum and dad didn't care. I fact I think they might actually prefer me to Reid a bit.

Oh I almost forgot last but by no means least is Tyler, he's the baby boy of the group. From the outside most people think that he is shy and quiet but we know better. When he's around the people that he cares about he completely comes out of his shell. He's been dating my best friend Kate for a year and they are so cute together. Kate's bubbly and lively and knows how to make sure that everyone is having a good time. Me and her totally get each other and since I punched Kyra Snyder in the face when we were ten for being mean to her we've been really close. Both of us are totally different to the other girls in our school, the most of them are stuck-up bitches that think because they have money then are better than everyone else. I mean sure we have money we just don't feel the need to flaunt it and look down on those that don't.

So that's us we are all juniors at Spenser's Academy in Ipswich. Caleb has just turned 17 but the rest of us are 16 .


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken the next morning by the sound of Kansas's Carry On Wayward Son being played next to me. I reached over my night stand and grabbed my phone flipping it open and pushed it to my ear with out checking to ID assuming it would be Reid. 'What the hell do you want? What part of I'm mad at you do you not understand.' I growled down the evil piece of technology.

'Good morning to you too, glad to see that you are in a better mood.' Answered Caleb's calm voice.

'Oh sorry Caleb, I thought you were my asshole of a brother.' I sat up in my bed running a hand through my hair as I glanced over at a sleeping Kate. She looked so content cuddling a stuffed tiger that Tyler had given her to say sorry for something. I swear a tornado could hit and she would sleep through it. 'Wait a sec why am I apologising I'm mad at you as well.'

'What did I do?' he questioned down the phone.

'What did you do, nothing, that's the point you didn't defend me against the others.' I wasn't really that angry anymore, I mean I had kind of come to expect it from them but it was still fun to have a go at him.

'Look I'm sorry I really am Ariel' that's one of my nicknames that Kate started because of my hair, the fact that I love to swim and love Disney films she decided that I was the real life version of her. I even have a tattoo of her on my lower back with the words 'The human world it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there' around it. See me and Reid are similar in some ways, we both love tattoos I just don't have as many. As well as The Little Mermaid I also have the names of the covenant families (but not Putnam) wrapped around my ankle with the covenant crest underneath and a white and pink orchid below and too the left of my belly button.

'Come to Nicky's tonight please…' I knew even down the phone that he was doing his pouty 'I'm so adorable that you just can't say no to me' look .

'It's not gunna work Cal I know you are doing your puppy eyes but I can't see you so it doesn't effect me.' I smirked as a finally pulled my self out of bed and strolled over to the door, ignoring the fact that I was only wearing a skimpy Victoria Secret camisole set, as I heard a knock.

'Oh really because I think that they might work now.' Cal laughed as he stood outside the door. I may not like Cal in that way anymore but it doesn't mean that I can't appreciate the hotness of him standing there in a pair of dark jeans, with a slightly tight black T-shirt that showed off his muscles without being vain. 'Come on get dressed I am taking you out for breakfast to say sorry.'

'Fine' I huffed as I grabbed my jeans, vans trainers and faded Beatles T-shirt. I picked up my pillow and chucked it at Kate as I stepped into the bathroom. I changed quickly, threw my hair into a messy bun, put on a bit of mascara and left the bathroom.

'What's with the pillow abuse Cami.' Kate muttered as she pulled herself free of her covers. At the same time Caleb looked at me with a smirk on his face. 'Why the change in the bathroom it's not like I haven't seen it before.' I shot Caleb a filthy look before turning back to Kate

'One you have to be at Tyler's in like half an hour and two how was your date last night?' I asked as I grabbed my phone and purse.

'It was amazing, I'll tell you all about it later… shit half an hour, I've gotta get ready see you later at Nicky's' she replied as she grabbed her shower kit and sprinted out the door.

I giggled to myself as I walked out of the door with Caleb and locked it behind me.

'What are you laughing at?' He questioned as we strolled down the hallway

'She actually has an hour and a half but its so much fun to make her panic like that' I answered as we walked out of the door and over to Caleb's gorgeous Mustang.

'You know you're getting more and more like Reid everyday it's starting to scare me.' He laughed as we slide into the car.

'I can't believe you just said that to me. You are no longer my best friend. You have been demoted.' I huffed as I slumped down in his seat.

'What ever you say Miss I am ridiculously over dramatic, by the way we have to stop by house on the way there to check on mum cause I stayed at Pogue's last night.'

My heart skipped at the mention of Pogue but I pushed it aside. What am I, a thirteen year old girl that can't control her emotions?

'If we must Mr I have a stick up my butt and refuse to have any fun' I countered as we pulled out of the parking lot.

The car ride was silent as we both absorbed our selves in our own thoughts. That was until Caleb decided to break it.

'About yesterday, the others are right that guy is a complete prick, we are only trying to look out for you. He's worse than Reid and at least with your brother girls know what they are getting themselves in for. We love you too much to just sit back and watch you get hurt.'

I glanced over at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. I sighed and all the anger I was harbouring towards the four of them rushed away. 'Look I know you were just trying to protect me but I'm a big girl now and at some point you are going to have to let me make my own mistakes. I'm not stupid I know what Kevins like did you ever consider that maybe I was using him?' SHIT I've said too mush at least I didn't add to make someone jealous on the end.

He looked over at me with curiosity in his eyes 'Using him? For what?'

'Nothing' I muttered 'oh look we're here. I'll stay in the car I doubt I'm even allowed to set foot in the house anyway.' I replied as we pulled into the drive way of the Danvers Mansion.

'Come in I might be a while. I promise that I will protect you from my mother.' Caleb said as he jumped out of the car. I got out of the car and mental prepared myself for what was inside. I must not hit her; I must not hit her I chanted over and over again in my head. I mean as you can probably already see I am not exactly a pacifist but even I draw the line at hitting old women.

I stepped inside the gloomy foyer and followed Caleb into the lounge. 'Caleb darling I was worried about you' Evelyn slurred with a smile on her face, that was until she caught sight of me 'Oh Camille what brings you here, need money off my son for an abortion or something' She smirked at me.

I saw Caleb tense next to me and gasp. I mean Evelyn had never been what you would call nice to me but this was just horrible even for her. She usually just made snide comments but never actual out right said anything. She must have been more drunk than I originally thought. Tears pricked in my eyes as I spun and walked out the house. I wasn't usually a cry baby but I just couldn't understand what I did to make her treat me like that.

I waited by the car for five more minutes until Caleb stormed out, the anger on his face disappeared as soon as he saw me; he walked over pulling me into a hug and resting his head on top of mine.

'I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over her. I… I dunno what to say. I shouldn't have made you come in.' He muttered as he slowly released me pulling my head up so that I was forced to look into his chocolate brown eyes.

'Hey, Golden Boy it's not your fault, you can't control your mother. Let her sleep it off and we'll forget that it happened. Ok' He glanced at me and nodded, just at that point my stomach gave a loud grumble. 'Now my stomach demands food and I have learnt over the years not to ignore it'

Caleb chuckled as he pulled me over to his car and sped away to the little diner where we always ate. As we pulled into the parking lot I noticed Reid's Suped-up dark blue Mitsubishi Eclipse and Pogue's Ducati bike. 'You know you could have at least warned me that the others would be here as well, at least then I would have had time to practise not shouting my head off at them.'

'Well baby boys' not here so you don't have to worry about killing him, anyway how come you can forgive me and not them?' He countered as he stepped of the car.

'because you're just too hot to stay mad at' I answered as I straightened my top and ran a hand through my unruly hair.

'Yer like you don't think the same thing about Pogue' he grinned as he strode to the door.

'WHAT… wait Cal… what do you mean?' He just kept on walking. Does he know or was it just a passing comment. If he does know is he going to tell? Crap crap crap

Reluctantly I pulled myself through the doors of the diner and dropped into the seat by the window. I glanced over at the two in front of me 'Pogue, Draco. You two may proceed with your apologises, I'm listening.' I smirked at them as I finished my sentence and Caleb walked over with two large coffees in his hands.

Pogue just snorted whilst Reid turned to glare at me 'Apologises… you have got to be kidding. What the hell do we have to apologise about?'

'Relax Blondie-bear I was joking. Though I was mad at you early. Look I know you are only trying to protect me BUT I am a big girl now so you're gunna call your other three guard dogs off and let me live my life.' I finished with an air of anger and authority, I didn't even realise that I was gesturing at Reid with my knife until he glanced at it.

'Jesus Christ women, way to over react… fine fine fine the NEXTguy we will try to be nice to but not Black, ok he's a jackass.' Reid replied whilst I leaned over and grabbed Pogue's chocolate chip pancakes.

'Oh no you don't little'un' he said as he tried to swipe them back, but I was just too quick. 'Why my pancakes not your brother or Caleb's' He asked with a sad puppy look on his face.

'Blue berry pancakes, hell no that's far too healthy and you have a far cuter pout than the other too.' I answered between mouthfuls of the food.

'If we just go back to my place I can show you something else of mine that is far better than the rest of the boys.' He smirked before taking a sip ofMYcoffee. As much as I wanted to take him up on the offer I forced myself to just laugh and go back to eating my food.

Cal glanced between the two of us before giving his own news 'apparently for Tyler's fathers birthday there is going to be a Covenant gathering at their house in about a months time which we all have to attend. Just to warn you guys.'

'Ohh fun I can hardly wait, another place for your mother to try and humiliate me.' I muttered mostly to myself.

We carried on chatting for about half an hour before I told Caleb to drop me at the dorms telling them that I needed to get some work done before Nicky's. See unlike my brother I'm not relying on our parent's money to get me into one of the Ivy League's.

I skipped up to my dorm room throwing it open to reveal a rather breathless looking Kate straddling Tyler. 'Right, lover boy, out, I need to talk to Kate' I smirked at him as he dropped a kiss onto Kate's lips before walking out the room muttering 'who's stopping who from getting sex now'.

I laughed as I walked over and sat on my bed. 'ahhh Katie it's killing I can't stop thinking about Pogue. I want him so bad but he just doesn't see me like that.' I yelled as I threw my self down onto my pillow.

Kate laughed as she pulled me up and over to the closet 'Oh don't worry girly with this outfit Pogue is sure to see you as more than just Reid's sister.'

We sat there planning the outfits unaware that a certain boy had heard the entire conversation.

**I hope you enjoy this **

**I've checked it through for grammar and spelling but in case I've missed any let me know**

**Thanks **

**xoxoAdrenalineJunkiexoxo**


End file.
